


How to Find A Pink Salamander

by UpsideDownCats



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: The Merry Thieves lose something and Will overreacts.
Kudos: 33





	How to Find A Pink Salamander

“The pink salamander has escaped again!” Matthew tore through the library, yelling what seemed like nonsense, but what, unfortunately, probably wasn’t.

Will normally would have left someone else to deal with them- Tessa was much better with them than he was- but he was the only adult shadowhunter at the institute right then, so he just sighed and stood up.

He was about to chase after Matthew when James sprinted in and started trying to move coches. “Jamie! What is happening?”

“Pink salamander escaped,” James gasped out. “Gotta find him.”

Will’s eyes lit up. “Never fear,” he said dramatically. “I know just what to do.” Turning, he raced up the stairs.

When he came back, all of the Merry Thieves were at the library. Thomas was taking books off the shelves- not too carefully, either- and dropping them on the table. James and Matthew were digging around in the couches. And Christopher was fiddling with some piece of smoking machinery that Will decided to avoid.

“Do not worry! I have saved the day!” Will beamed at them, but was only met with doubtful faces.

“Um, Da? How exactly have you saved the day? Because Clock is still on the loose, and-”

“Wait, wait, wait. You named your salamander _Clock_?”

“Christopher named it,” Thomas said. “He found it on a clock in his lab.”

“That’s a terrible name.”

“Father, you named Lucie after one of your favorite stories.”

“James, that story means a lot to me and your mother. It is a-”

“Can we stop arguing and _find the salamander_?”

Will looked at Matthew, surprised. Normally he’d be the one laughing when they were doing important things, like looking for a salamander named Clock. “Matthew, are you _scared_ of this salamander?”

“Uncle Will, you are scared of ducks. You cannot judge.”

“You are! Matthew-”

_What can I help with?_

Everyone turned to see Jem, in his parchment robes, standing in the doorway of the library.

“Da, you called Uncle Jem?”

“Of course I did! This salamander is dangerous, isn’t it?”

Thomas groaned. “That’s what you meant by saving the day? Uncle Will, Clock isn’t dangerous.”

“Nonsense, why else would it be pink?”

“We aren’t sure,” piped up Christopher. “But he has never shown any signs of threatening behavior.”

“And you all were panicking!”

“Well, if there was a duck in the institute, would you panic?” Matthew seemed desperate to make fun of Will for his very natural fears, while he was scared of a tiny lizard.

“If there was a duck in the institute, I would call Jem at once. Ducks can be very-”

_Is this what you are looking for?_ Will hadn’t even noticed Jem moving, but he was walking towards them from the row of desks, holding a small pink lizard.

“Clock!” Christopher abandoned his device on the table and hurried forward to take him.

“See? Jem is a big help. Now, would you-”

“What even is this?” Thomas was leaning over the smoking gaget, reaching a hand forward.

“A tracking device, meant to find Clock. I was thinking, our tracking runes-” Christoper turned and saw Thomas beside it. “No! Don’t touch-”

The table caught on fire. Thomas ran to find water, James to find cover, and Matthew to pull Christopher away. Will just grinned.

“I told you we needed Jem here!”


End file.
